


Meeting Place

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [40]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong keeps on waiting for him... but he never comes back.





	Meeting Place

**Author's Note:**

> Angst... ugh.. not so heavy but still angst. This story was inspired from Yutae's usual meeting place.. The grassy? wall.

 

Giving up is the usual for other people when it comes to waiting like this but for Taeyong, that word doesn't exist in his vocabulary. He never waited thus he's still waiting. Never a past tense. He keeps it going. He never lose hope.

At their usual meeting place, the green leafy wall that they used to call their special place, Taeyong squats down. He may feel bored but waiting for his love will never make him feel tired. He keeps on reminiscing their good times, smiling like an idiot for remembering that beautiful healing smile that radiate from his perfect pearly white teeth. How sweet his smile is? It is enough for Taeyong's heart to swell. 

People passes by, amused in every situations that he watches as he keeps on waiting. He saw different tears of people. Tears of joy, sorrow and worry. He wonders, what will his tears be like? 

Time starts to run again. It's already midnight and he couldn't stay longer since he have to go home and feed his precious dog, the one that Yuta gifted for him. Ruby, Yuta named it based from his birthstone. Ruby red color that matches Taeyong well. 

 

- 

"Yuta?" The boy with a bucket hat on his head bounced excitingly after he saw the man that he waited for so long. "I missed you so much."

"Me too.. So much.." Taeyong couldn't help but to kiss him in public. He doesn't care if everyone can see them like this. He missed him so much and if the leaves can speak, they'll probably understand Taeyong. 

"We're in public." Yuta slaps his arm playfully and holds his hand. "I bought your favorite natto." 

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yuta smiled at the happy bouncing Taeyong in front of him. Three years of their four years relationship, he waited this much to see him again in person. It was worth it.

 

- 

"I told you that we can't. Taeyong, you know how hard it is for me.. for you.. for our family." Yuta wanted to shout it out loud but knowing Taeyong's sensitive feelings, he just said it slowly. 

Ever since Taeyong always brought up the topic of moving out, Yuta feels so pressured. He doesn't want to leave his country but he also doesn't want to be away from Taeyong. He understand where he's coming from. He misses his touches and kisses too but how can he just leave everything behind? He has family who are waiting for him to go home everyday too. 

Taeyong couldn't even go to Japan even though he tried so many times to apply for a permanent work there. He keeps on failing, getting disappointed of himself for the lack of focus and knowledge to pass the exams and other tests. He keeps on getting nervous and worries about what will happen if he didn't pass again. Yuta told him to take it slow but Taeyong is pressured. Even his family are against him going out of the country. 

"I tried.. Mama.. she's mad at me again.. I'm sorry, Yuta.. I wanted too but I failed again." Taeyong sighed and tried his best to suppress his tears from falling.

"Tae.. us.. do you think we will work out?" Taeyong's ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Are we really meant for each other?" Yuta's voice is clearly getting strained. He knew that he's hurting too with the words from his mouth. 

"Of course we are.. what are you thinking?" Taeyong choked on his own tears. He gave up trying to stop it as it fell on its own. Yuta couldn't look straight on the screen of his phone, afraid that he'll get the same reaction. 

"Yuta?"

"I think.. I think.. Tae.. we should break up.."

 

-

 

Taeyong woke up feeling giddy. Ruby jumps on his bed, licking his face like what she usually do every morning. He stayed too much last night at the airport and his limbs are aching from all the squats that he had done. 

He picked up his phone and realized that it is his birthday today. As if he'll celebrate it, he scoffed. After breaking up with Yuta two years ago, he never celebrates it anymore. He shouldn't feel bitter and move on but everything in his life screams his name. He adapted the situation of going to the airport every after his shift from work, hoping that Yuta will come back to his arms again. 

It is Yuta who cuts off their connection. He tried to call his sisters but they keep on ignoring him and even blocked him from their social media accounts. He doesn't understand what he did to them but he's forgiving and didn't hold any grudge against them. 

The only thing that he needs to do is wait. He believes that Yuta will come back soon with his favorite natto and his hug. 

 

Every rest days, he always go straight to the airport and wait on their meeting place again. Passengers come and go again, watches different situations from them and reminiscing the old times. He's waiting, still never gives up and is very persistent. He guess, this is what love does to him. 

Time passed by again and it's time to go back to his place. He spent his whole birthday at the airport, talking with his old pals working there while watches the people pass by. 

He looks at his watch and ready to leave the place again. 

"I should go back."

"Are you coming again tomorrow?" One of the worker asked. 

"The usual." They both laughed and Taeyong walked to the exit. 

 

"Uhm.. Taeyong?" He looked back, ready to bid his friend goodbye again. But as he turned his head, the figure of the person that he waited for so long is standing there behind him. 

"...Yuta?" 

"Happy Birthday." Taeyong didn't waste any more time and ran towards him. 

"..Sorry that it took so long for me to get here permanently." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm ready.. to be with you, forever." Taeyong got the best birthday gift ever. 

 

 

 


End file.
